


The one where Erik is a King

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Charles you're a dork, Erik is a King, M/M, Mpreg (Implied), Written while Ife was gone, what am I writing even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crack. I think.</p><p>Erik is a king. Charles is concerned about the tabloids. And also his weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Erik is a King

When Charles married the Prince of Genosha, he figured there would be Photos. Figured there would be people hiding in rhe bushes, waiting to capture something saucy or candid.

And of course the accomplished both.

What he wasn't really expecting was the obsession people had with them having children. It was to be expected, after all; Erik had, since their marriage, advanced to the title of King when sweet Lady Edie passed from cancer.

Charles stared down at the tabloid in front of him, his jam dripping off the spoon he was holding, mid-flight to it's toast landing pad. Across the tea table from him, he could hear Erik's spoon tinkling in his coffee.

'Exclusive; Royal Children on the way?'   
Charles felt indignant at the red Arrow pointing at his tummy; he'd been out to the market. It was just the fall of his sweater. He wasn't THAT soft about the middle, was he?

"Did someone declare Genetics a lost science?" Erik asked casually. "I'm amazed the paper hasn't burst into flame."

"Do I look pregnant?" Charles looked up, pouting. Erik pauses his coffee cup half way to his mouth. They were both still in their pajamas, Erik's hair a mess. Charles felt the urge to further damage it.

"This is a loaded question isn't it."

"I'm not THAT round," Charles turned pink and looked down at his belly. "I'm just soft."

"Darling," Erik laughed at him. Actually laughed at him! The jerk! "No, you don't. You look soft and sweet and they're just desperate for something to talk about," he set his cup down and beckoned Charles closer. Charles sucked the jam off his spoon petulantly and did as asked, crawling into Erik's lap. He flushed when Erik ran his hands over his belly, palms warm even through his night shirt. "You're perfect," Erik said simply, matter of fact. "Besides...I wouldn't mind seeing you get a little round," Charles spluttered for a moment. Erik continued. "Prove their gossip right."

It calmed Charles, made him smile. He kissed his husband gently. "I didn't know."

"Are you joking? I've always wanted a child. Then I could recreate that part in Lion King in front of national television," His smile showed all of his teeth. Charles laughed and hit his shoulder.

"You're such an ass."

"Speaking of," Erik's hands slipped a bit lower and Charles made a soft sound. "Your king likes his view. Please me, wench."

"Yes your Highness," Charles chuckled and started to move.

Six months later, Charles was sitting at the breakfast table, smearing jam on his toast. Erik was busy framing a tabloid.

"Exclusive; Queen Charles finally showing! Reports say he is elated. Interview ends with the Father to Be breaking the camera!"


End file.
